Brittany - Santana Beziehung
Die Brittany - Santana Beziehung ist eine romantische und freundschaftliche Beziehung zwischen Brittany Pierce und Santana Lopez, auch Brittana oder Santittany genannt. Überblick Santana ist Brittanys beste Freundin, des Weiteren haben die beiden auch eine sexuelle Beziehung. Bis zur zweiten Staffel hatte diese Beziehung nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Doch Brittany verwirrten ihre Gefühle und sie wollte darüber mit Santana reden, diese blockt am Anfang ab. Im späteren Verlauf der Folge gesteht Santana Brittany ihre Liebe, doch diese ist in dem Moment mit Artie zusammen und möchte ihn nicht verlassen. Als Brittany mit Artie Schluss macht gibt es zwar Hoffnung für die beiden, doch Santana hat Angst sich zu outen und die beiden bleiben vorerst nur Freunde. In der Folge New York! sagt Brittany zu Santana, dass sie noch nie jemanden so sehr geliebt hat wie sie. Und all das zeigt ihr, dass eigentlich alles möglich ist. Staffel Eins 'April, April' In dieser Folge rennt Quinn aus dem Musikraum, wegen ihrer morgendlichen Übelkeit, welche mit ihrer Schwangerschaft zusammen hängt. Als Santana erneut auf Kurts Sexualität rumstochert, schaut sie noch zu Brittany, die an der anderen Seite steht. Später sieht man, wie Brittany Santana massiert, als sie erfahren, dass Quinn schwanger ist. 'Spielverderberspiele' Brittany und Santana sind im Musikraum und umarmen sich, bevor Santana mit den Sue's Kids geht. Als Will mit den Glee Kids redet, legt Brittany ihren Kopf auf Santanas Schulter. 'Balladen' Die beiden sind sehr erfreut darüber, dass sie als Partner für die Balladen Woche zugeteilt sind. 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel' Brittany erwähnt in dieser Episode, dass sie mit Santana geschlafen hat, als die beiden eine Telefonkonferenz mit Artie, Tina, Kurt und Mercedes haben. Dieses Geständnis bringt alle zum Schweigen. 'Hallo Hölle!' Santana meint während ihrer Verabredung mit Finn, dass sie und Brittany vor ihm miteinander rummachen werden, und er darf zusehen. 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg' Sie halten Händchen beim Rollschuh fahren, als sie mit April und den New Directions, auf einer Rollschuhbahn sind. Als Kurt A House Is Not A Home singt, legt Santana ihren Kopf auf die Schulter von Brittany. 'Im Takt der Angst' Im Hintergrund von Sue's Interview, nach dem Sieg der Cheerios bei den Nationals, springt Santana in Brittanys Arme und legt ihre Beine um sie. 'Triumph oder Trauer?' Also Puck und Will den Song Over the Rainbow singen, legt Brittany ihren Kopf auf die Schulter von Santana. Staffel Zwei 'Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten' Während Rachel What I Did for Love singt, legt Santana ihre Beine auf Brittanys Schoß. Brittany streichelt Santanas Beine, und Santana streichelt Brittanys Rücken. 'Britney/Brittany' Als Brittany dem Glee Club mitteilt, warum sie keine Britney Songs singen will, beginnt der Glee Club sich über Brittany aufzuregen. Santana sagt zu allen, dass sie Brittany in Ruhe lassen sollen. Später beim Zahnarzt, als beide unter Narkose stehen, singen beide zusammen ''Me Against the Music''. 'Das neue Toastament' Als Brittany und Santana bei Sue sitzen, erzählt Brittany, dass sie Kurt eine selbst gemachte Karte geschenkt hat, um diesen aufzumuntern, da dessen Vater im Krankenhaus liegt. Santana lächelt Brittany daraufhin an. 'Duette' thumbDie beiden machen auf dem Bett von Brittany miteinander rum. Brittany möchte mit Santana ein Duett singen, doch diese weigert sich und meint, sie habe nur mit ihr rumgemacht, weil Puck in einer Jugendstrafanstalt ist. Brittany ist offensichtlich verletzt und fängt an mit Artie Abrams auszugehen um Santana eifersüchtig zu machen. Santana singt mit Mercedes ein Duett und erzählt Artie, dass der Sex mit Brittany nicht so viel bedeutet wie er es annimmt. 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' Als Carl Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? singt, tanzen die beiden fröhlich miteinander dazu. Später beobachten Santana und sie zusammen Will und Emma, als die beiden Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me proben. Sie machen sich darüber lustig, dass Emma noch Jungfrau ist, und singen ein paar Zeilen des Songs mit. 'Ungeküsst' Nachdem Puck und Artie One Love (People Get Ready) gesungen haben, sieht man Santana und Brittany auf einer Treppe - sie tauschen ihrem Kaugummi (oder Bonbon) miteinander. 'Neue Welten' Bei den Sectionals, performt Santana ''Valerie'' und Brittany schlägt ihr am Anfang des Song zwei Mal auf den Hintern. 'Liebeslied zum Leid' thumb|right|Santana wird von Brittany getröstetNachdem Rachel Santana beleidigt hat verlässt diese den Raum und Brittany folgt ihr um sie zu trösten. Bei Rachel's Performance von Firework schauen sich beiden an. Am Ende des Songs nimmt Brittany Santana an die Hand und die beiden tanzen zusammen. 'Das Comeback der Teufelin' Bei Sam's Performance zu Baby halten die beiden Händchen. 'Dicht ist Pflicht' Santana und Brittany sind auf Rachels Party und betrinken sich. Im betrunkenen Zustand trinkt Santana aus dem Bauchnabel von Brittany und Brittany muss Sam beim Flaschendrehen küssen, dabei schaut Santana eifersüchtig. Nach der Performance zu Blame It (On The Alcohol) fängt Santana an zu weinen und Brittany tröstet sie. 'Sexy' Santana möchte einen gemeinsamen Abend mit Brittany verbringen, doch diese fühlt sich nicht gut, weil sie befürchtet, dass sie schwanger ist. Obwohl sie nichts verraten soll, streut Santana die Nachricht sofort weiter, sodass auch Artie davon erfährt. Später verbringen Santana und Brittany den Abend zusammen. Brittany mag ihre Beziehung zu Artie, weil sie dabei echte Gefühle erleben kann. Santana ist allerdings der Meinung, dass es ohne Gefühle viel besser ist. Brittany will deshalb mit einem Erwachsenen sprechen, weil sie die Beziehung zu Santana verwirrt. Holly singt das Lied ''Landslide'' vor den New Directions und Will vor. Santana und Brittany sitzen an ihrer Seite und Santana unterstützt Holly beim Gesang und bringt damit ihre Gefühle für Brittany rüber. Sie wird sehr emotional und bricht in Tränen aus. Brittany umarmt sie. Santana macht Brittany nach der Performance, als sie allein sind, eine Liebeserklärung. Sie ist die ganze Zeit so gemein zu anderen Menschen, weil sie wütend ist. Sie möchte nicht mit Sam zusammen sein oder irgendeinem anderen Jungen, sondern mit Brittany. Aber sie hat Angst, diese Gefühle zuzulassen, weil sie nicht will, dass hinter ihrem Rücken über sie gesprochen wird. Brittany gesteht Santana, dass sie sie auch lieben würde, aber weiterhin mit Artie zusammen sein möchte, weil sie auch ihn liebt. Santana ist wütend, weil ihre Liebeserklärung nach hinten los ging und Brittany sich nicht für sie entschieden hat. 'Unsere eigenen Songs' Santana steht am Spind und versucht in Ruhe ihren Code einzugeben. Brittany kommt zu ihr und versucht sich zu entschuligen und meint, dass sie es vermisst ihre Freundin zu sein. Santana sagt zu ihr das es ihr Pech sei und, dass sie sowieso damit beschäftigt ist einen "heterosexuellen" Song für Sam zu schreiben. Später bei den Regionals tanzen die beiden nebeneinander. 'Born This Way' thumb|left|Brittany zeigt Santana ihr T-shirtSantana ist der Meinung, dass sie Abschlussballkönigin werden sollte, um Brittany zu erobern. Dazu braucht sie jedoch einen Partner, um Stimmen zu bekommen, und stellt fest, dass Sam noch nicht genug an der Schule etabliert ist. Als sie Dave Karofsky sieht, bemerkt sie, dass er auf den Hintern von Sam starrt und ist sich sofort sicher, dass er schwul ist. Bei einem Gespräch mit Kurt und Blaine kommt ihr die Idee: Kurt muss an die Schule zurückkommen, um den New Directions zu helfen, die Nationals zu gewinnen. Wenn sie dies hinbekommt, sichert sie sich die meisten Stimmen für die Wahl als Abschlussballkönigin. Des Weiteren scheint Brittany eifersüchtig zu sein, als Santana sagt, dass sie in David Karofsky verliebt ist. Später auf dem Flur zeigt sie Santana ihr T-Shirt, wo draufsteht "I'm with stoopid (Pfeil nach oben)". Daraufhin zeigt Santana ihr T-Shirt, doch Brittany meint, dass sie eins für sie gemacht hat, welches viel besser zu ihr passt. Sie zeigt ihr, dass Shirt wo "Lebanese" (soll eig. Lesbian bedeuten) draufsteht. Santana weigert sich aber es zu tragen und will, dass Brittany es niemanden erzählt. Brittany wird sauer und meint, dass Santana eins der großartigsten Mädchen an der Schule ist und wenn sie sie wirklich lieben würde, würde sie das Shirt anziehen und mit ihr zusammen auf der Bühne tanzen. Santana fühlt sich schuldig und trägt das T-Shirt, und schaut von der Tribühne aus zu, als die New Directions ''Born This Way'' singen. 'Das jüngste Gerücht' thumb|Santana tröstet Brittany.Brittany hat sich dazu entschlossen, eine neue Webshow namens "Fondue For Two" zu machen. Dabei möchte sie mit anderen Schülern über Gerüchte sprechen, die in der Schule kursieren. Ihre ersten Gäste sind Mercedes und Tina, denen sie indirekt erzählt, dass Santana lesbisch ist. Santana ist bei den Glee Club Proben sehr wütend auf Brittany, die zwar nie gesagt hat, dass Santana lesbisch ist, jeder es aber so verstanden hat. Brittany rechtfertigt sich vor Santana und klärt alle auf, was sie in Wirklichkeit gemeint hat, doch Artie merkt sofort, dass etwas zwischen den beiden nicht stimmt. Artie möchte von Brittany wissen, warum sie so viel Zeit mit Santana verbringt und ob sie ihn mit ihr betrügt. Er kann den Gedanken nicht aushalten, dass es eine Person gibt, die Brittany das geben kann, woran ihn sein Rollstuhl hindert. Er versucht ihr auch klarzumachen, dass Santana sie manipulieren will und als er Brittany als dumm bezeichnet, rennt sie weinend vor ihm weg. Santana will Brittany aufbauen, die immer noch sehr traurig über das Ende ihrer Beziehung mit Artie ist. Santana singt ihr das Lied Songbird und zeigt ihr damit, welche Gefühle sie für Brittany hat. Beide haben Tränen in den Augen und Brittany fragt sich, warum Santana das nicht vor allen hätte singen können. Diese ist noch nicht bereit, ihre Homosexualität öffentlich zu machen, woraufhin Brittany sie zu "Fondue For Two" einlädt, um allen zu zeigen, welche Gefühle sie füreinander haben. Doch Santana kommt nicht, sie ist noch nicht so weit und hat Angst vor den Reaktionen ihrer Mitschüler. 'Rivalen der Krone' Santana ist mit Tina, Lauren, Brittany und Kurt bei der Auswahl der Abschlussball Kleider, als Santana mit ihrem Kleid herauskommt lächelt Brittany sie an. Als David Abschlussballkönig wird, sie jedoch nicht als seine Königin gewinnt, rennt sie enttäuscht und traurig raus und Brittany folgt ihr. Sie versucht Santana zu beruhigen. Diese meint, dass die anderen gemerkt haben müssen, dass sie lesbisch ist. Doch Brittany muntert sie auf, indem sie ihr verdeutlicht, dass sie die Person sein muss, die sie ist, und nicht jemand anderes, denn dann werden auch die anderen ihre Einzigartigkeit erkennen. Außerdem meint Brittany, dass sie für Kurt da sein sollten, denn für ihn ist die ganze Angelegenheit schlimmer als für sie. 'New York!' left|thumb|Santana zeigt Brittany ihre "Rachel Berry" Wodoo-PuppeAls Brittany My Cup singt, ist Santana die Einzige, die darüber lachen muss. Später klopft Santana an der Tür zum Badezimmer, da Quinn noch drin ist. Als Quinn rauskommt, ist sie deprimiert und sauer, Santana meint, sie solle aufhören, so egoistisch zu sein. Der Glee Club ist so nah, ihr Ziel zu erreichen und Quinn scheint sich überhaupt nicht darüber zu freuen. Sie meint, dass jeder (Tina, Rachel, Lauren) einen liebevollen Partner hat, und sie drei, welche einmal so beliebt waren, sind allein. Brittany und Santana versuchen Quinn aufzumuntern, was ihnen erst mal nicht gelingt, weil diese sehr aufgebracht ist. Als sie in Tränen ausbricht, trösten Santana und Brittany sie und wissen genau das Richtige, damit Quinn sich besser fühlt: ein neuer Haarschnitt. Zurück in Lima, scheint Brittany nicht sehr traurig über die Niederlage der New Directions bei den Nationals zu sein. Brittany versucht mit Santana, die sich am meisten über die Niederlage aufgeregt hat, zu sprechen. Sie macht ihr klar, dass es in diesem Jahr nicht um einen Sieg ging, sondern um Akzeptanz. Brittany liebt jeden Einzelnen aus dem Glee Club und ist sehr dankbar darüber, dass sie auch das nächste Jahr mit ihnen verbringen kann. Die Kids sind ihre Familie und sie wird immer für sie da sein. Als sich Santana nach Brittanys Gefühlen für sie erkundigt, gesteht ihr diese, dass sie sie ebenfalls liebt und sie ihr unglaublich viel bedeutet. Und all das zeigt ihr, dass eigentlich alles möglich ist. Staffel Drei 'The Purple Piano Project' thumb|right|Brittany & Santana reden mit QuinnBrittany und Santana sehen sich beim Interview von Jacob und gehen darauf zusammen weg. Zu sehen ist auch das beide zusammen zurück bei den Cheerios sind und versuchen auch Quinn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie wieder zurück kommt. Später tanzen die beiden zusammen bei der Performance zu We Got the Beat. Kurz darauf kommt es zur Essenschlacht und nach der Essenschlacht sitzen die beiden wieder zusammen im Chorraum und schauen Sugar Motta zu. Am Ende der Folge wird Santana aus dem Glee Club geschmissen, weil sie zusammen mit den Cheerios das Klavier angezündet hat. Jedoch zeigt sie keine Reue und geht, was Brittany ein bisschen traurig macht. 'I Am Unicorn' Brittany und Santana hängen zusammen die Kampagne Poster von Kurt auf. Doch Kurt läuft leicht wütend zu den beiden, als er die Poster bemerkt, und verlangt von den beiden, sie wieder abzuhängen. Brittany wirkt traurig und Santana muntert sie auf, indem sie sagt "Brittany diese Kampagne ist brillant. Er hat es nicht verdient, dass du seine Kampagne leitest. Es gibt niemanden wie dich. Du bist ein Genie, du bist das Einhorn". Santana geht lächeln weg und Brittany lächelt ihr hinterher. Später erklärt sie Kurt, dass sie nun selbst, als Schülerpräsidentin antreten will, sie will ihre Kampagne Bi-corn nennen. Ein mögliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich als bisexuell outet und zeigt, dass sie Interesse an Santana hat. 'Asian F' thumb|left|Brittany & Santana lächeln sich anSantana und Brittany laufen im Schulgang entlang, kurz darauf singt Brittany Run the World (Girls) und Santana tanzt und singt mit ihr an manchen Stellen. Später beim Booty Camp Training ist Brittany auch anwesend, obwohl sie das Training nicht braucht, doch sie findet, das sie und Santana zusammen am besten tanzen. Danach, in einer Traumfrequenz von Mercedes, beginnt der Song It's All Over. Dabei stehen Brittany und Santana nebeneinander und als Mercedes im Song auf Brittany losgeht, stellt sich Santana schützend vor sie. Am Ende der Folge sitzen Santana und Brittany zusammen und schauen sich das Diva-Off von Mercedes und Rachel an. Als die Liste der Rollen Verteilung ausgehängt wird, sieht Santana, dass sie die Rolle hat, und lächelt Brittany glücklich an. 'Pot O' Gold' Der neue Schüler Rory Flanagan wird an der Schule von allen fertig gemacht. Nur Brittany ist nett zu ihm, woraufhin er auch gewisse Gefühle für sie entwickelt. Das gefällt Santana aber so gar nicht und sie versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass Brittany ihr gehört. Die beiden haben auch ihr erstes Date im Breadstix. Sie haben es während ihres Gesprächs offiziell gemacht, dass sie nun zusammen sind, wollen dies aber vorerst geheim halten. 'Mash Off' thumb|Bei der Performance zu "Rumor Has It/Someone Like You".Zu Beginn der Folge sitzen die Mädchen, in einer Traumsequenz von Puck zu Hot For Teacher, nebeneinander. Später als Santana eine Auseinandersetzung mit Finn und Rory hat, tut Brittany nichts um den beiden Jungs zu helfen. Als Santana und Mercedes bei den Probe der Toubletones sich streiten, bittet Brittany Santana mit der "Gewalt" aufzuhören. Santana hört daraufhin an sich weiter mit Mercedes zu streiten und sagt, dass sie versuchen wird freundlicher zu sein. In dem Moment lächeln sie sich einander an. Bei dem Song der Troubletones zu Rumor Has It/Someone Like You schaut Santana immer öfters zu Brittany. Während dem Song schauen sich Brittany und Santana immer wieder an. 'I Kissed A Girl' thumb|left|Brittany umarmt SantanaSantana und Brittany sind mit den Troubletones bei der Probe der New Directions, weil Finn sie eingeladen hat. Sie sitzen die ganze Zeit nebeneinander und hören bei den vorbereiten Songs für Santana zu. Als Finn Girls Just Wanna Have Fun singt, tauschen die beiden sich ein Lächeln. Später, bei der Wahl des Schülersprechers, werden die beiden Mädchen von Jacob interviewt. Santana sagt dabei, dass sie für Brittany stimmen wird. Als Jacob sich zur Kamera umdreht, gibt Santana Brittany ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Als Santana von Josh angesprochen wird, sind die Mädchen schon anwesend und beschützen Santana. Dabei wird deutlich, dass Brittany zu Santana steht, weil sie auf die Aussage von Josh, dass er sie normal machen könne, sagt, dass sie normal sei. Am Ende der Folge singt Santana Constant Craving, daraufhin kommt Brittany zu ihr runter und umarmt sie. 'Hold On To Sixteen' Brittany und Santana performen zusammen mit den Troubletones Survivor/I Will Survive. Bei der Performance tanzen sie zusammen den einen Part als Pärchen. Später sind sie in der Mädchentoilette und schminken sich gegenseitig. Jedoch als Quinn rein kommt und über die Zukunft redet, halten die beiden Händchen. Songs Duett *'Me Against the Music '''von ''Britney Spears ft. Madonna (Britney/Brittany) *'Run the World (Girls)' von Beyonce (Asian F) Solos (in einer Gruppennummer) *'I Say a Little Prayer' von Dionne Warwick. (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *'Landslide' von Fleetwood Mac. (Sexy) *'I Love New York/ New York New York' von Madonna/On The Town. (New York!) *'Light Up The World' von Glee. (New York!) *'We Got the Beat' von The Go Go's. (The Purple Piano Project) *'Candyman' von Christina Aguilera. (Pot O' Gold) *'Rumor Has It/Someone Like You' von Adele. (Mash Off) Andere Songs *'Songbird' von Fleetwood Mac (Das jüngste Gerücht) *'Landslide '''von ''Fleetwood Mac (Sexy) *'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me '''von ''Susan Sarandon in The Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) Trivia *Ian Brennan sagte am Paleyfest 2011, dass Santana eine Lesbe sei. *Bei der ComicCon 2011 meinte Ian, dass er "Santittany" besser als "Brittana" fände. *Sie tragen beide oft ein Freundschaftsarmbändchen. Kategorie:Beziehungen